Past Problems
by Evans12
Summary: This is how Sam, Oliver, Noelle and Jerry became the coppers that they are now and what slightly impacted a young Andy McNally into following in her father's footsteps. Based around an original charcter that impacted the lives of all those involved
1. Chapter 1

here's a look at what Sam, Oliver, Noelle and Jerry went through in their first couple years on the job. Including a look at a young Andy McNally.

I hope you all enjoy the story

It was as if life was coming full circle on him, he started out at this station as the joke rookie than turned into one of the finest officers that the division had ever seen. Out of his group of five rookies, he was the one that was destined for trouble. Since the days of the academy Sam, Jerry, Noelle and Oliver all knew that there friend was going to be great, if only he would settle down and follow the orders correctly. This is how Sam, Oliver, Noelle and Jerry became the coppers that they are now and what slightly impacted a young Andy McNally into following in her father's footsteps of becoming a copper.

"Come on JD, if you don't hurry up were going to be late for class" replied one Oliver Shaw trying to rush his roommate out the door to class

"Then go ahead, you guys don't have to wait for me" came the response from one Ryan 'JD' Daniels

"We may not have to wait for you buddy, but if we don't you tend to walk into class ten minutes late" provided by one slightly impatient Jerry Barber

"So what it's just the review of the basics again?" replied JD

"Yeah the last one" came from an annoyed looking Sam Swarek

"This time next week, the five of us are going to be at fifteen division starting the first day of the rest of our careers" came from the also very impatient and anxious to leave Noelle Williams

"Seriously when you guys put it that way, let's go" after finally giving in to them replied JD. It was like that every other day for them; it was as if he didn't care that how he does at the academy effects how he is treated at the station.

By the time, they got to class and sat through everything the sergeant in charge of the class went over. He surprised everybody at the end of class with a little mock up of how their careers will possible play out.

"You first Ollie, what does yours say?" asked Jerry out of wonder

"That I'll be in uniform for the whole time, I'm on the job. How about you Noelle?" replied and asked Oliver

"Same, except they predict that I might become a white shirt. Sammy, yours?" answered and asked Noelle

"Unclear, it's not sure what I'll be they say I might be in undercover, but they also say I might work uniform. JD, how about yours what do they say for you?" responded and asked of Sam

"Don't really care to know" replied JD

"Come on you got to tell" whined Jerry

"If you want to know, tell us what it says for your Jerry. Then I'll maybe tell" shot back JD

"Fine, let's see...wow, this is crazy it says I'll be a detective" came the shocked answer from Jerry

"Awesome man" seemed to be the collective response from the group of friends

"Well, how about you JD? What does yours say?" pushed Sam for answers because if he gave his than for sure JD was going to give his

"That I'm going to be a boss, which is never going to happen," stated JD

"That's for sure" called out Noelle

"Hey, how about we all give Noelle the papers to hold on to, for future comparisons," asked by Jerry on a whim

"That way all you suckers can check back with me in say nine years to see how we match up to the predictions on these papers provide, I'm game" responded Noelle on slight excitement

"Sounds good to me," answered Oliver

"Same here" was Jerry's answer to the thing

"Sure why not, I don't got anything to lose but my dignity" from JD

"Whatever" was Sam's answer to that

"What dignity? You're the guy who jumped into the pool in nothing but your undies, a few weeks back" supplied Noelle out of complete surprise to that answer

"That's because I was told to. Hello I was the swimmer who was drowning and by the way Sammy that reminds me never to partner up with you ever again, it's embarrassing how bad you are at rescuing someone, they had to send in Burner because of you" in a rushed and slightly hurtful response from JD

"Awkward" was pretty much the first thing Oliver and Jerry could think of saying to that

"Yeah especially when she tried to perform mouth to mouth" from Noelle who was trying to keep a straight face the whole time

"That's when I jumped in pointing out our boy here had a cold that backed her off quick" was Oliver's quick response to that

"And for that I am still grateful to you, Oliver" in the most honesty ad heartfelt reply that JD could must up at that particular moment

"Just wait I'm planning on collecting on that gratefulness sometime in the distant future" responded Oliver in all seriousness

"And I'll be there" replied JD

"Good, to hear. Now let's go get something to eat from the commissary I'm starving," stated Oliver

"When aren't you starving?" asked Sam

"Whenever you cook brother, whenever you cook," answered Oliver with a huge smile on his face

For them life was going great, they were going to be graduating from the Academy in a couple days and then starting their careers a few days later together at fifteen division. They just weren't as ready as they thought for what was to be ahead of them. After graduation, the five friends headed out with a couple other buddies to a local bar to have a celebratory drink before calling it a night. The trip wasn't as fruitless as they were hoping; it seemed as if wherever they seem to go one of them were always getting into some kind of trouble and this time wasn't any different.

"Hey you all aren't welcome here," shouted the bartender from the bar upon the groups entry into the slightly empty bar

"Really why not? Last time I checked anybody was welcome" replied Sam

"Things change; I don't need any of their kind in here" replied the bartender

"What kind would that be?" asked Noelle

"The kind that are coppers" replied the bartender

"So you're telling me, I can't come in here?" asked JD

"No what I'm saying is that you and your two buddies to the right of you can but the rest of them can't" answered the bartender

"What makes you think these guys are coppers?" asked JD out of curiosity

"Their rings, seen it before. Always get a group at this time of year, that damn police academy just finished for the year and they always end up at my bar. I don't need the likes of them in here," stated the bartender/owner

"I get it man," came from Sam

"I don't just one question, why do they get to come in?" asked Jerry

"Because I choose who comes into my bar and they can," answered the bartender

"But what if those three are coppers as well?" asked Oliver

"Doubt it; they don't fit the average build of a copper" replied one of the patrons at the bar

"Shit man, you definitely need some glasses then" replied Oliver, with some kind of unknown confidence

"Yeah, this kid in front. He's the ace of the class the top rookie officer to beat," answered Sam with the most confidence he's ever had in awhile

"No way." Stated the bartender

"Yeah way, I may not look like a copper or act like one but I am one. Therefore, if you're going to let these two and myself in you'd have to let my other friends in as well. Otherwise, we'll bounce and you'll be out of some good business. So...have it your way," replied JD with all the confidence and attitude that he normal has

"Whatever...copper" was the response given to them by the bartender. That was the day that Sam, Oliver, Noelle and Jerry realised that there boy was ready, he maybe a slacker at times but hearing him admit to being a copper proved he was ready for the job.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews to the story so far. Just for all those reading to know JD is just the characters nickname his actually name so no gets confused is Ryan JD Daniels, in case you get confused this chapter since his first name will be used a bit Oh yeah some things mentioned at certain points may not be possible but for this story it is.

Sunnycitrus10- JD happens to be my character I created. As for the other stuff surrounding Frank that has been figured out yet, guess you'll just have to wait and see!

Now on with the story. Hope all enjoys!

====================================== ============================1

There first week at fifteen was just as they were told it would be, except for the part where JD made it clear he wasn't going to be following the norm. With the rooks being told that they had to sit front row, that's when it started for JD he stood in the back row commenting that he had problems sitting up front it was a family thing. Didn't fly so well with the sergeant since he was forced from that moment on to sit between Swarek and Shaw until told otherwise. After their first month on the job things seemed to have eased up for the group at least when it came to JD.

"Man, did you see that guy he was huge!" was all Oliver could say about the most recent arrest

"I know, it hurt me to watch" which was saying a lot for Noelle

"It hurt you? Hello, I was the one with my T.O. who had to take the perp down. We're lucky to have survived it," replied JD as pained as he could

"How long did it take to get him down?" asked Jerry out of curiosity

"A good ten –fifteen minutes. And trust me the black eye, bruised ribs and cut to my forearm I got was nothing compared to the beating that Boyko got from him" came JD's answer to that question

"Did you guys ever find out what he was on?" asked Noelle out of complete interest

"Well I know this much he stank of booze," came Oliver's quick response to that question

"Booze was only a small part of it, I can't even recall what half the stuff was that I took off of him before loading him in the car to send back to the station was" replied JD

"Not just booze, once I was done processing the guy. I found out he also had shot up LSD and had smoked a thing of weed. He was so far gone he had no idea what was going on" came from Sam since his only connection to the suspect in question was from working booking that shift

"Hey rooks," shouted one of the many other officers at the bar

"Yeah" was the response from the rookie table

"You all did good today, especially you Daniels" came from the senior officer who walked over to them to give them credit for a crazy day

"Thanks sir, by the way how's Boyko really doing?" asked JD out of concern for his Training Officer

"Good docs say, he'll be able to return to work sometime next week. How'd you know that guy was going to try and lung backwards at you with that knife?" asked one of the other TO's out wonder to the calmness of the rook

"Firefighters football" was all JD thought was going to get him through that

"Huh?" seemed to be the only logical response around the table

"It's a family thing, as well as firefighters have the tendencies to always back track in there plays and take out the other team by running into them backwards, it's what they do when there aderline is running in overdrive and maybe one too many beers. Anyways I just happened to have been standing with my back to the open car door so I just used it to my advantage" was the simplest of explanation that JD could think of giving

"Smart thinking" responded one of the TO's who was thinking that the kid had lost his mind or something

"Thanks" was JD's slightly confused response to the TO

"No problem, see you lot tomorrow?" asked that same TO from the start of the congratulations

"Yeah everyone except Daniels," stated Sam

"Hey I'm off tomorrow because I can barely see out of my eye and it hurts when I breath, you're lucky I'm here at all" came the response from JD for that remark from Sam

"But you can come drinking?" questioned one of the other TO's

"I'm not drinking, I was told to make an appearance here and to keep an eye on these two, serge's orders. Have to be clearheaded for when I see the big bosses tomorrow, plus I'm visiting Boyko later on tomorrow" was the quick response from JD about his presences at the bar

"Okay, tell him everybody says '_hey_' and take him in a basket of food from us. He's going to need it" came as the response to the Boyko visit

"Got it. Already received a list of food to bring in from his daughter," JD pointed out to the group

"Daughter, why haven't I...?" was all Sam was able to start saying

"Don't even think it Swarek; she's too young for you" was the implied threat that came down from his TO on the matter of Boyko's daughter

"Wouldn't dream of it sir" was Sam's slightly fearful response

"I doubt that very much, so that's why Ryan here isn't going to tell you a thing, right?" pushed one of the TO's

"Right, I should probably be heading home though. Tomorrow's going to be one hell of a day," agreed JD

"Thought you had it off?" asked Oliver with a slight slur forming

"Yeah I do, but I have to meet up with family tomorrow for something and then report to the station to meet with the higher-ups about what went down with the whole officers getting injured thing and write up my complete report on the incident," replied JD as if it was no big thing

"Whatever" was Sam's answer to all that.

After spending another hour at the bar after the TO's headed out JD had to watch his two friends keeping drinking till they couldn't feel anything. On top of that he then was stuck with the task of having to drive both Oliver and Sam home, he got stuck getting a call from a bar across town asking him to come and pick up his uncle who was wasted in the bar shouting at whoever walks by. As much as he wanted to go home, he had to swing by and pick him up before the bartender decides to call the cops and that was the one thing he didn't want.

"Where's Tommy?" asked JD to the supposed bartender

"Far table" was the response from the bartender

"Sorry about him again, what's the total?" as much as JD wanted to punch this guy he held back his desire to

"Nothing, just bring his pretty little girl in and give me five minutes alone with her and we'll call it even," replied the bartender with the most sickest of smiles on his face

"How about I have your ass arrested for soliciting a minor for sexual favours," replied JD to that disgusting remark

"And what cop is going to believe a kid like you? Especially considering it looks like you went ten rounds and lost," asked the bartender with a look of satisfaction on his face

"Every cop from here to Ottawa as long as I show them this..." came JD while pulling his badge out of his coat pocket and laying it on the bar

"Oh crap," answered the bartender with slight fear in his voice

"What's going on here? Ryan is Mark here giving you some trouble?" asked a familiar voice

"Nah nothing I can't handle" stated JD in a matter of fact tone

"God, what happened to you?" asked the other bartender who had come over to them

"Let's just say that a football game got out of hand and leave it at that. Can you please tell me Jill, how bad he was tonight?" came as JD's only response in hoping to get the topic off him and back onto the reason he was here

"About the usual, you should probably get him home and to bed. That's if you can manage him in your current state?" answered Jill with her usual amount of sympathy for JD

"Yeah I can handle him. I already took two of my boy's home about thirty minutes ago and they are going to feel it in the morning," replied JD to Jill's question

"Both them touch the hard stuff?" asked Mark showing a bit of interest in the matter before returning to serve another patron

"Oh yeah, plus they pulled the hard nose TOs" answered JD to that

"I don't feel too sorry for them, what about Tommy?" asked Jill

"He's got the midday shift; he's pulled the morning off to help with something" answered JD in his most normal of tones when talking about work

"Okay, good luck getting him out. If you need any help just shout and I'll give you a hand with him" provided Jill

"Okay thanks," answered JD before he started off towards Tommy

"No problem," answered Jill while she herself turned back to serve another patron.

Everything was back to normal, he's uncle being a drunken fool again while his fourteen year old, daughter was at home waiting for him. It seemed like every time Ryan had to drop Tommy off at the house after one of his many drinking nights it made him feel like shit, so this time he did something about it.

"Hey baby girl, you awake?" JD called out as he entered the apartment

"Yeah what's up? Is dad drunk again?" came from the voice of the young girl JD was calling out to

"That's a ten-four, so I want you to pack a bag your coming to my place tonight" was JD's no nonsense comment

"Can't dad needs me" stated the girl in her 'I'm-not-backing-down' voice

"No he doesn't Andy, he got himself into this mess let him get himself out of it. Just set his alarm to go off at six-thirty and let's get out of here," stated a slightly frustrated JD

"Fine, but at least set-up the coffee for him he's going to need it in the morning" surrender Andy in the end to her cousins request

"Alright and don't forget the Advil and water next to his bed for him" added JD just in case Andy forgets what's needed

"I won't...what the...happened to your face?" asked Andy once JD had stepped into the light

"I had a runner and this is what happens, when two officers take him down unprepared" supplied JD while still struggling to keep Tommy upright

"Ouch, hope the other guy looks worse," answered Andy in pain herself from just seeing her cousin's injury

"Nope, he feels it though. The guy was wasted drugs, booze you name it he came in contact with it," answered JD as he unceremoniously dropped Tommy onto the bed

"And your face paid the price?" asked Andy while she went to pull a blanket up over her father

"My face, my ribs. It's painful at least I have tomorrow off but I still have to visit my training officer to see how he's doing, as well as meet with the big bosses about what went down" came JD's response as the two of them exited Tommy's room

"Bet that won't be any fun for you, you think he'll give you a lecture or something," answered Andy in a cocky way

"No not really, he'd be more pissed if I forget the food. I think he'll be happy to know that we both survived the ordeal with minor injuries," stated JD

"Alright, since you already got dad into bed I guess I'm all yours," answered Andy once the two of them were out in the hallway

"Yep, now go pack that bag and meet me by the door in five minutes I'm just going to see your dad for a quick sec then were gone" was all JD said before the two part ways

"Okay," answered Andy as she headed off into her room. Now how exactly is he going to tell Tommy that Andy is going to come and spend the night at his apartment without being yelled at by him. Then it hit him leave a note that way Tommy can't try to stop him.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read and respond to this story, so enjoy!

==================3

Once he was done, he headed back out towards the front door where he found Andy waiting for him with two bags, one for her clothes and the other for her schoolbooks. After Andy locked up the two of them headed out into, the frigid night to JD's waiting truck so that they could leave. They had barely made it a block before JD's phone went off, as much as he wanted to ignore it he knew who it was calling and why exactly they were calling.

"Hey Andy, do me a big favour?" JD asked while fishing for his phone

"Yeah sure what?" responded Andy out of concern

"Don't say a word for the next little while," pleaded JD as he started to flip his phone up

"Why? Who's on the phone?" asked Andy out of curiosity

"One of my drunken buddies who probably just woke up confused and on his couch. And I was probably the last person he saw," stated JD as if it was nothing new for him

"Okay," replied Andy. Then it was to the phone where his good friend Sammy was not to happy with him.

'_Daniels' 'JD, why the hell am I on the floor?' 'How the heck should I know?' 'You drove me home didn't you?' 'Of course I did, but you got out of my car on your own and I waited till you got inside before driving off. You know Oliver had to be taken home as well' 'yeah I do but, I bet you helped Ollie into his place' 'of course, he just so happens to live on the third floor with no elevator of course I'm going to make sure he gets in to his apartment. But I left him on his couch, with a bottle of water and a few Advil's' 'but not me?' 'Nope, it's not my job to make sure your not hung-over for parade tomorrow. It's not like I forced you to drink as much as you did' 'I hate you' 'no you don't you love me, don't deny it Sammy. Otherwise next time find your own damn ride home from the Penny' 'okay sorry' 'no problem, this time' 'how's the ribs and eye?' 'Manageable, to say the least. Sammy I've got to go I'm on my way home' 'dude you live like ten minutes away from Oliver you should have been home hours ago' 'should have, until I realize I needed a few things from the store to get me through the night. I'll swing by the station before seeing Boyko, need to write up my report' 'alright, see you later' 'yep_'. Well at least now, he can focus back on getting himself and his cousin home in one piece.

As soon as they arrived at JD's house they grabbed there stuff, locked up the truck and headed inside the house, to have a quick meal then hit the sack for some much needed, sleep.

"I still can't believe what you said to your friend on the phone," stated Andy in a fit of disgust over certain parts of her cousins phone call

"It was nothing," stated JD in his most simplest of responses to the call

"That didn't seem like nothing, do you normally drive drunken guys home from the bars?" asked Andy thinking this was a regular thing for him to do

"Only Sammy and Ollie and that's just because I've known them since the academy," answered JD with a slight laugh in response

"That's no excuse and you know it, especially since you picked up my dad tonight," supplied Andy in anger

"Just take it easy, baby girl. Those two don't normally drink that much, but tonight was different. Everybody was dealing with a huge thing, my TO and I could have been killed by this perp today. We got lucky he didn't remember he had a knife on him until he came up on me and tried to slash my TO through the vest and instead lunged at me catching my arm, before he ended up in the cruiser," answered JD being a bit more serious in hopes of calming Andy down

"You never told me that a knife was involved," reacted Andy in shock and surprise ton this new piece of information surrounding her cousins' injuries

"I know and I'm sorry. It's just that I still see you as my little cousin and I want to keep you safe just like I want to keep my little brother and my sisters safe," apologized JD for not telling her about the causes of some of his injuries

"Okay, but from now on stop it. I don't want to be treated with kid gloves anymore by you," ordered Andy still angry for being kept in the dark by him

"Fine, you want me to take you back to your dad's? He's worse than my two buddies...are yet if you want to go back home then fine. I'll take you home," JD stated as he turned around and headed back towards his truck

"No I don't want to go home; I just want you to treat me like a teenager. Not like a little kid who needs their parents' permission to go to the movies with their friends" Andy pleaded with her cousin

"Alright have it your way," was JD's response before they headed back towards his front door.

In all fairness that's all Andy ever wants from people is to be treated her age and not like a porcelain doll or a little kid. Ryan usually treats her according to her behaviour but tonight was different he needed to look at her as that little kid that use to follow him around growing up with his little brother.

"Sorry, Andy. It's just..." apologized JD for his rude behaviour towards her

"I know. Trust me I know," responded Andy in the same apologetic manner

"When'd you ever grow up?" JD asked in all seriousness

"Right around the time my mom took off" Andy shot back at him

"Okay, so how you handling that?" JD asked out of concern for his own well-being

"Pretty good, as long as I have you to talk to I should be alright. It's not like dad is of any use," stated Andy as if it was a given fact

"He took it hard Andy; she just walked out on him and you. It would take lot out of anyone in his position," replied JD

"You don't think I know that. I'm hurting here too you know, it's been six months and still nothing, he loves his bottle more than me" shouted Andy in angry at him for taking the one side she doesn't need him to take

"That's not true, he loves you with all his heart it's just that the bottle is his safety net or something. He was doing a lot better, Andy" JD tried to break down the barrier that was just put up by Andy

"Until today when that thing happened with you JD" shoot back Andy like a knife digging in to him

"You can't blame me for his behaviour Andy, I wasn't the one who told him to go out and get hammered. Just like I didn't tell my friends to get wasted either...if only you could really see what we've been dealing with would you understand what's going on," JD replied pretty angrily at her

"Nothing's ever your fault is it?" replied Andy

"Oh yeah it's my fault, everything that happened today was my fault. I forced two of my good friends to get themselves wasted as well as your dad, while I just looked on. You don't get it, you've never had to experience what they did. I have hell I lived it today. Try having to listen to two cops wrestling with a prep on the ground is harsh but what's worse is hearing the words officer down come out of the mouth of one of those officers do you realize how bad it was. Andy I got lucky, not many other rookies can say that. My own training officer is lying in hospital right now because of what happened today and I'm walking around with minor injuries from that altercation so don't be giving me any kind of attitude" replied JD with a little more force than he expected

"Whatever, I'm going to bed" responded Andy just as annoyed with as she had been at the start of this argument

"Fine, whatever I'll see you later then," stated JD as he tried to calm himself down

"Yeah, like six am later. I need to get ready early for the meet," replied Andy

"Okay, I'll get you up then," responded a slightly calmer JD

"What still don't have an alarm clock in the spare yet?" replied Andy sarcastically

"Nope, not quite an essential item for that room yet," replied JD just as lightly

"When were you planning on getting up?" asked Andy concerned she was forcing her cousin into waking up earlier than he wanted to

"I don't know I'm guessing around six now not really expected in tomorrow. But I told them I'd be in sometime in the afternoon to write my report and other stuff," answered JD while trying to figure out what all he had planned for the early morning

"Okay, night" responded Andy slightly relieved by JD's answer

"Night" responded JD as he too headed off towards his room.

As much as he thought he was okay with what happened during shift today he learned just from talking with his cousin that he was nowhere close to being cool with what happened, all he knew was that both himself and his TO were both alive when the scenario could have been so much worse. Yet that wasn't what bothered him the most it was the fact that two other rookies who weren't even involved in the ordeal took it extremely hard and needed to forget about it with alcohol while his uncle had to do the exact same thing, himself. The whole thing was crazy, he grew-up watching his dad and countless others put their lives endanger everyday to put out fires so why would what he went through be any different from that? Maybe it had something to do with the fact that his dad never has to face people with guns, knives, needles or any other kind of weapons on a daily basis.

The time was about two thirty in the morning he knew that making something for dinner all those hours ago was going to be pointless since he wasn't up for eating and then the phone calls from both Jerry and Noelle seeing how he was doing seemed to have helped him just as much as it had helped them. He knew that he was going to have to try and get some sort of sleep in order to be able to function in some sort of capacity later on in the day. It was like the second that JD managed to fall asleep his alarm was going off to tell him that it was time to wake up and start the day. As much as he didn't want to roll out of bed he knew he was going to have to considering the fact that he has his cousin staying with him and she has a big track meet today that he promised her that he was going to try and make until now when he could actually make it.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back I know it's been awhile but I've been ditracted but how I am with another chapter, don't wory I have a few allready written was just waiting for the right moment to post. So without further hold up hope you enjoy!

================================ ====================== =============3

So he rolled out of bed, walked down the hall, and knocked on the spare room's door to wake Andy up at a little before six.

"Hey baby girl, rise and shine...Andy wake up otherwise I'm coming in there with a cup of cold water" roused JD before threatening her

"I'm awake, I swear," replied Andy with a bit more energy than she had at the moment

"Good now get up, you have to be at the school to meet the bus when?" responded and asked JD

"No later than seven-fifteen" answered Andy

"Alright then, what do you want to eat? I'm pretty sure I've got something around here for breakfast," replied JD

"You got any cereal?" asked Andy

"It seems like I do...at least three different kinds you pick or do you have a preference?" asked JD in surprise to his supplements

"Not really just leave them all on the table and I'll pick one when I'm done getting ready," replied Andy as she continued to get herself ready

"Okay" answered JD as he headed back towards his room. While Andy finished getting ready, she heard the phone ring and came out to find her cousin on the phone talking to someone who seemed to have been pleading for something at least that's what she figured from what she could hear of her cousin.

'_No way in hell am I taking your shift. I'm on medical leave...no way am I going to mess with the doctor's orders to cover for you. Hell the serge would flip if I came in, so the answer is no Sammy...can't do it and even if I wanted to I can't my original shift for today was suppose to be the afternoon and night shift. Yeah I was going to pull a double shift today, life as a rookie sucks at times but that's what was going to happen Boyko's decision to work a double and I had to go along with it...no man I'm still stopping in later, I have to give in my written account of the incident and Boyko's. So I'll see you later still, bye_'. It was a continuous thing with Swarek always hoping somebody would switch shifts with him so he could spend more time doing something else and that reminded him that he needed to give Oliver a call and make sure he was up and getting ready to head in. '_Shaw' 'hey man, how you feeling this morning?' 'Like I was struck by a Mack truck, what the hell happened to me last night?' 'I'll tell you but first please tell me you took the pills I left out for you with the water?' 'Yeah I did thanks for that' 'no problem and now to answer your main question you drank a little too much last night and I'm just calling to make sure that you get to the station on time for parade and please don't make me have to call in reinforcements for you' 'I'm good don't worry, Noelle always picks me up on Thursday's it's a routine we have' 'alright good, I'll swing by the station later' 'okay, till then out man' 'later and feel better, bye' 'bye_'. Upon exiting her room for the second time Andy caught the end of her cousin's second conversation and realised that she was way too harsh on him last night about the whole drinking thing that he witnessed last night.

"Hey Ryan, I'm sorry about last night!" called Andy from the hallway

"What exactly are you sorry for?" asked JD

"The whole accusing you of not taking responsibility for anything. I never knew that you make the effort to call them in the morning," answered Andy hoping that was enough of an explanation

"Don't worry about it; it's just part of being a good friend. Besides Sammy called me first begging me to take his shift," answered JD as he got up from the couch

"What about the other guy?" asked Andy wondering why he bothered to call the other guy for than

"I called him to make sure he was awake and getting ready to head to the station and he was," answered JD as he approached the kitchen

"Okay, I guess I should eat something so we can get going," replied Andy as she examined the cereal sitting n the table

"Sounds like a good idea to me. I'm just going to finish getting ready; you don't know how tough it is getting dressed when you can barely lift your arm," stated JD as he started to walk away from Andy

"Hey if you need my help getting your shirt on, just ask. I don't mind, I promise," came Andy's concerned response for his current state

"Great thanks, I'll try first and then if I can't get it I'll let you know," replied JD with just a hint of relief in his voice

"Okay," responded Andy as she started to eat her breakfast. This girl is going through changes like there's no tomorrow first she's calm and collected than she's all up in his face over the stupidest of things. After what felt like twenty attempts of getting his shirt on, he had to call Andy in for some help.

Sure enough by the time, they pulled into the school parking lot the bus was just about ready to head out, meaning in order for Andy to catch it she was going to have to book it.

"I'll see you there," called out JD as Andy took off running to get on the bus

"Okay" replied Andy, then off she truly went to board the bus to head to a huge track meet out in Etobicoke.

After the event in the morning as promised JD showed up at the division sporting his new, look of black and blue marks as well as with the treat of the day. Everybody who was on shift that day were pretty glad to see him and gave him the usual shocked responses to somebody in his state of pain and discomfort.


	5. Chapter 5

Been awhile, but I'm back here's the next part.

=========================== ============================== ======4

A few weeks had gone by since the whole injury thing and the division was getting back to running at top shape that was until, Guns and Gangs decided they needed to come in and take from the rookie pool of every division within its specific search criteria. Sure enough when it came to fifteen's visit, just about all the rookies were jumping at a chance to make a name for themselves. All except for JD and Oliver, they didn't see a need in volunteering to take part in the assignment. Well JD mainly because he's still on modified duties until he's given the all clear and besides he knows how much Jerry, Sam and Noelle are still trying to prove themselves to everyone.

"So which one of them do you think stands a chance, brother?" asked Oliver out of interest

"I'd have to go with Noelle, the girl is crazy good. Plus I wouldn't want to mess with her," stated JD as if there was no other choice

"True yeah but I think you or Sam would be a good mix. You're both hot headed and awesome under pressure," replied Oliver

"No way, I ain't interest in being somebody's play thing, besides I'm not even allowed to think about it and I'm not interested in it," replied JD

"Who say's? It's not like you can't talk to them and anyways you're the best rookie here and everybody knows it," answered Oliver trying to get his point across

"That might be so, Ollie but I'm not going to let them reel me in with empty promises. Why aren't you stepping up to the ball?" answered and asked JD hoping himself to get that particular mater dropped

"Not my thing, I'd stick out like a sore thumb if I was chosen, besides what about Jerry?" answered and asked Oliver also trying to change topics

"Jerry? No way the man is smooth but not UC material You don't think you have what it takes do you?," answered JD to that question

"Maybe your right about Jerry and as for the other thing, pretty much. Besides Zoe is giving me a hard enough time for being a cop I don't want to give her anymore problems," sited Oliver towards the question asked before him

"I hear you, still can't believe the two of you are still together," replied JD giving slight shock towards his response

"C'mon now brother, that's just not nice. You know I'm crazy about the girl, why aren't you really going for the spot. It's not like you to follow the rules," asked Oliver who himself was slightly annoyed with JD's remark

"I don't know guns and gangs aren't really my thing. I'd rather work the streets as me than as some despicable scumbag profiting off others," replied JD

"That's good to know, what's your name rookie?" asked the detective from guns and gangs

"Who me? Or him?" replied JD in response to the question

"You smartass," replied the detective

"Me, nobody. Don't even bother; I'm not interested, detective..." answered JD

"Detective Al Jones and yeah I heard that, but I don't care. I want your name," stated and replied guns and gangs detective Jones

"Fine, Oliver Shaw," supplied JD frustrated that he had to cough-up his name

"He's just joking with you, I'm Oliver Shaw and he's Ryan Daniels," answered Oliver very quickly so as that there wouldn't be any confusions

"Daniels...as in that rookie who took down that gangbanger a few weeks back with his TO?" asked Jones in surprise

"Maybe, what's it to you?" asked JD getting suspicious

"Nothing, just wanted to congratulate you for taking down a semi-major player in the game it showed guts man. Didn't think anybody would do what you did," replied detective Jones trying to brush off his intrigue

"Yeah so, it wasn't anything special just did my job like any other rook would have. And as I said before not interested move along" stated JD as if it truly was just another day on the job

"Whatever you say, this ain't over yet rookie," replied Jones as he turned and stated to walk away

"I'm pretty sure it is. You got no reason to talk to me; I don't plan on offering my assistance. Plus in case your hard of hearing I'm on modified duties, do to that arrest" pointed out JD

"Yeah I heard but I also know that you don't usually follow the rules when it comes to certain things," replied Jones stopping just before the corner of the squad room

"Whatever, I got somewhere else to be right now, Shaw...see you later," replied JD as he himself started to head towards booking

"You got it brother" called out Oliver as he got back to work

"We'll speak again Officer Daniels," replied Jones

"Can't wait, I'll keep a light on for you," was JD's reply as he walked off towards the locker rooms. It was as if nobody was listening to him, he was interested in taking part in some mundane sting. Granted it'll look good on his jacket but he didn't care, he wasn't looking at making a name for himself he was just looking at doing his job.

Sure enough, to his word, the detective from Guns and Gangs showed up again and this time he brought some of his best officers to help him get the message across to JD about coming to join them.

"Detective Jones, nice to see you again. What's this you bring, a couple of your girlfriends along with you? You must be desperate because they ain't even that pretty," stated JD with the last part direct more for Oliver than for Jones

"Funny, these happen to be two of the many officers, who you will be working with by the end of your tour today," stated Jones

"Aren't we a smug one, sorry mate ain't happening. I already got myself a dance partner and you lot aren't it," replied JD

"That's fine you keep saying that Daniels but you'll be mine. Peck, Boyd keep this rookie company while I talk to his serge" ordered Jones to his two lackey's

"You got it boss," replied Steven Peck

"Will do," answered Donovan Boyd

"Seriously you two are what his lackey's? Pathetic, he can't get me on his own so he's got to bring in two underlings to do it? Little fish in a big fish's world must suck for you two," stated JD

"Whatever, I don't even see what he could possible see in you. Do you Boyd?" asked Peck

"Beats me, but it's whatever. He's just some smartass little kid who thinks he all that" responded Boyd

"That's right he is just a kid, a second-rate kid, with nothing going for him," added Peck

"Nice you two rehearse this little show before coming here? Cause it needs just a little more work," stated JD knowing exactly what kind of reaction that would arise from them

"Daniels, let's roll" called out Boyko

"Coming Boyko, sorry boys but I got some real police work to get back to. You all have a nice day now," responded JD as he rushed to catch up to his TO. Once he and Boyko were out in the car and driving away from the barn was when the questions started coming his way.

"So who were those idiots back there?" asked Boyko

"A couple of goons from Guns and Gangs" answered JD

"Guns and Gangs, huh? Why they sniffing around you for?' asked Boyko

"Beats me, I pissed off one of their D's a few weeks back. He thinks he can get me to transfer teams or something," answered JD as if that past run-in was nothing

"You interested in them?" asked Boyko again out of curiosity

"Nope, like it where I am just fine. Got friends here and I don't want to have to have you break in a new rookie partner that would be just so wrong of me," answered JD in usual manner

"Oh yeah, but just think you'll have a group of people who'd actually be able to handle you, that's if you go" stated Boyko, testing the waters

"Seriously are you trying to get rid of me or something?" asked JD getting a little annoyed

"Never if you go, who'll pay for lunch or do all the paperwork?" answered Boyko trying to convey his relief by the response

"I dunno maybe you, it's just common fact that all the TO's used to do their own paperwork before us rookies as well as pay for their own meals. So I'd think you might survive, plus I don't think the serge wants to get rid of me just yet," answered JD

"Let's hope not your only two months in, you have way more to learn before you could even think about transferring out, besides I like all the pranks you pull" answered Boyko

"So very true and how'd you know that was me? Plus I don't really plan on going anywhere if I can help it"

"Alright than and I knew because I've been riding with you for this long I think I know when you do something outlandish" answered Boyko ending that line of conversation for now, the two of them got back to work after that. If JD knew than what was in store for him in the following weeks he would have definitely have kept himself in check.

After finishing shift JD was going to head to the Penny to unwind when he realized that, he had made a deal to have dinner with Andy and Tommy. As much as he wanted to pull out of the dinner and just relax with his friends, Andy promised him that this dinner was going to be special for him. Upon leaving the locker rooms with Oliver and Sam, they were again approached by the detective from Guns and Gangs.

"Just the rookies I was looking for" stated detective Jones upon finding JD, Shaw and Swarek

"Sammy I think he's talking to you" replied JD

"If only that was true, JD" answered Sam

"Well he can't be talking to me, because I'm not interested in anything he has to say. Especially since the serge told him to piss off earlier today" stated JD smugly

"And how would you know that?" asked Jones annoyed that this rookie is one-upping him again

"Simple I heard it through the grape vine. If there's one thing you being a big time detective might have forgotten it's the fact that we patrol cops are quite the gossipers," replied JD

"You seriously think you're all that kid? I wasn't here for you; it's your buddy Swarek who I'm here for" replied Jones throwing in his own dig on the kid

"No way, you told me earlier that I don't got what it takes so I'm not interested either," replied Sam

"So you're going to turn me down just because your boy isn't interested in hearing me out?" asked Jones

"I'm turning you down because I'm not interested, you're only using me to get at my boy and I will not be played like that," stated Sam

"What makes you think that I'd do something like that?" asked Jones

"That's an easy one, everybody around here say's your just looking for your next meal ticket and you didn't bother to check out any other division because you knew, who the best rookie is" stated Sam

"We may not all be as good as JD but we all know when were being played, isn't that right brother?" answered and stated Oliver

"That's right Oliver," answered Sam

"Couldn't put it better myself. So if I was you Jones I'd leave before something happens," replied JD

"Is that a threat little boy?" asked Jones

"Nope I don't threaten people, takes too much time. I just speak the truth, that's just how I was raised," stated JD

"Alright you win; I'll leave you alone for now" replied Jones as he headed for the exit

"Great good to hear, say hey to your girls from earlier for me" called out JD, and with that, the three rookies headed off to meet Noelle and Jerry in the parking lot. After calling Andy and saying he'll be a little late he was going to head to the Penny and have one drink with his fellow rookies if that was okay with her. Sure enough, she had no problem with that since dinner wasn't going to be ready for another few hours and her dad wasn't going to be finished up until about then with what he had to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: own nothing but my own characters. did minor reworking on this chapter.

======================= ======================== ===============5

By the time JD finally left the Penny all he wanted to do was go home and sleep, but dinner awaited him over at the McNally house as well as some sort of surprise on top of that. Just as he was reaching his car, he heard someone call out his name from behind.

"Hey Ryan, you headed home?" called Boyko from across the parking lot

"Not really why? You need a ride or something sir?" called back JD

"Well...kind of. The missus wants me to meet her at some dance recital for our daughter but my car won't start and I can't reach her. So..." replied Boyko

"Shouldn't be a problem" answered JD

"Great, the recital's at Toronto School of Dance" supplied Boyko

"I know where that is no problem, hop in" responded JD

"Okay, let me just grab my bag" replied Boyko quickly gathering his bag from the curb

"Alright" replied JD. Yeah he was going to be late for dinner now, but what can he really do about it? His TO asked him for a ride and he wasn't going to shut him down just because he has other plans especially since he was the only one leaving now.

"I'm not keeping you from anything am I?" asked Boyko

"Sort of but don't worry about it, I was just having dinner with my family. They will understand," answered JD brushing it off like it was nothing

"Family, I thought that you were from St. Thomas?" asked Boyko a little surprised by the comment

"Yeah I am, but I have an uncle and cousin who live in the city. I was seeing them for dinner tonight. If I'm late they'll understand," replied JD

"Okay, are they good with you being a police officer?" asked Boyko trying to learn a little more about his rookie

"Yeah they're great with it; my uncle's actually a police officer himself. So it makes it kind of easier on them and me," replied JD

"What about the rest of your family back in St. Thomas what do they all do?" asked Boyko starting to get intrigued

"Well I got four brothers and three sisters. Two firefighters with a third firefighter coming after they finish school, two medics with another paramedic planned also after school is done and one nurse. I'm the only one to go outside of the family business, other than my mom who's a lawyer," replied JD knowing that it would shock Boyko

"Wow eight kids that must have been tough, you leave anyone special behind?" asked Boyko trying to recover from his shock

"Yeah well sort of, I have or had a girlfriend. She's a year younger than me, she could have started college the same year as me but she decided to stay back and graduate with all of her friends," stated JD

"Okay I see. How long were you two together for?" asked Boyko

"Since she was about thirteen and I was fourteen," replied JD

"Five years that's a lifetime, for teenagers. Must have been hard leaving her," replied Boyko

"It is...I mean was. She meant the world to me even if she isn't here with me. She was my best friend and the reason I wanted to become a cop in the first place," stated JD

"That's some girl, to make you..." started Boyko

"So sentimental? Don't worry I've heard it before and I don't really care. Not many nineteen years old can say they've ever really been in love before so..." stated JD

"I get it, trust me Ryan, I get it" responded Boyko

"Okay, well we're here. If you need a ride in tomorrow just give me a call and I'll give you a ride or something" supplied JD as he pulled up outside of the studio

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind, you get going to that dinner and if they ask just say you we're helping a friend. They should understand," stated Boyko as he was getting out of the car

"Yeah hopefully they should. Enjoy your evening" called out JD through his open passenger window

"You too" replied Boyko as he watched the kid pull away. Then JD was off across town, to a dinner that he was over an hour and a half late to.

Andy knew that there was no way that JD was going to be late for this dinner he promised her that he would be there on time. Yet it's been close to two hours and there's been no sign of him and that worried her. If he was stuck at work he would have called and said something but this...it wasn't like him, he always showed up. As for JD he knew that his cousin had to be freaking out over the fact that he was over two hours late for dinner but he figures she'd understand that he was helping out a friend in need. By the time, he got to the apartment he was pretty certain that dinner would have already had been eaten and that Andy would be beyond pissed with him. Never in the past four months had JD ever been this nervous to knock on a front door before, then again he knows what lays ahead of him behind that door. Sure enough the second his hand left the door, he came face to face with a fourteen-year-old girl fuming with anger and then grabbing him as if her life depended on him being there.

"Where have you been I've been worried sick?" asked Andy rushing over to give him a hug

"Sorry Andy, I went to the Penny after work and as I was leaving to head over here somebody asked me if I could give them a ride," replied JD returning the hug

"Who?" asked Andy out of curiosity

"My TO he needed a lift somewhere, his car was at the barn it wouldn't start and he had to meet his wife at their daughters dance recital" answered JD

"So he asked you to give him a ride to it?" asked Tommy from the living room, sober for one night

"Yeah, I was the first person he saw and I figured it wouldn't be a problem. So again sorry am I too late for leftovers?" asked JD

"No you're never too late for leftovers but if you were any later you might have missed the surprise," stated Andy starting to get excited

"What surprise you never told me that there was a surprise with this dinner," replied JD

"If I did, you wouldn't have let me be until I told you what it was" responded Andy

"True, so..." started JD

"So what?" asked Andy

"Do I have to beg?" asked JD

"Yes, yes you do. I haven't seen a good begging in days," replied Andy smirking

"Too bad, McNally. If there's one thing that I don't do it's beg for anything or for anyone," replied JD he too smirking

"Not even for me?" asked his ex-girlfriend Kelly Gordon

"K...Kelly? Is that you?" asked JD in shock

"Yeah, hi Ryan. I thought I'd come and surprise you for the weekend but if you don't want me..." started Kelly a little taken aback by his reaction

"No, I do...don't leave it's just that..." started and stopped JD

"I know we left things up in the air before you left for the academy. I'm sorry about that; everyone was telling me that it was better if I let you go. That you didn't need some high school kid holding you back and I listened to them," stated Kelly

"I figured that out, but what was your heart telling you to do? You always told me to follow my heart what about you, did you follow yours?" asked JD

"I guess...actually I know that I ignored mine. It was screaming at me to tell you to come back to me, not to leave but I knew you had to go. But I wanted to follow you so badly" stated Kelly

"Yet you didn't Kelly and that hurt a lot" replied JD not showing hurt but anger

"I know that and I'm sorry about that," said Kelly starting to plead with him

"You can be as sorry as you want Kelly, but it won't change a thing. Andy thanks for dinner but I'm not hungry, I pulled early shift tomorrow, should probably get home and hit the hay. It's nice to see you again Kelly, hope you have a nice visit here" replied JD as he turned and headed for the door

"JD..." called Andy but it was too late he was gone

"Let him go Andy, I deserve this. I hurt him and it's going to take time for him to forgive me, if he forgives me," stated Kelly trying to grasp herself what just happened

"He'll forgive you Kelly, he loves you. It's just that a lots happened in the past four months for him and you just caught him by surprise," stated Andy

"Yeah surprise...story of our relationship. Nothing was ever easy for us, why'd I think it would be different this time?" asked Kelly more to herself then to Andy

"Because you love him and you two are just like me your still kids," answered Andy

"Yeah kids who only half not what they want to do with their lives. He had known since before we met that he wanted to be a police officer as for me...," stated Kelly remembering back on their childhood together

"Your still figuring it out nothing's wrong with that. Who say's we need to have a life plan by the time we're eighteen anyways?" asked Andy

"Just about everybody you know wants to make sure you know what you want to do with your life. It's as if it's their mission or something to make sure that you know what you want to do. That's kind of why Ryan and I got on so well and lasted as long, he never expected me to be anyone other than myself and I liked that," stated Kelly with a slight smile on her face

"I bet he's a good guy Kelly. Give him time, I shouldn't have surprised him like that, I just thought he'd like it," stated Andy

"I know it's not your fault Andy. Trust me, it's more mine than anyone else's" replied Kelly.

For JD it was as if he was reliving that last summer before the academy when everything was going so good until the moment Kelly decided to break his heart and leave him. Where did Andy get off trying to re-connect him with his old girlfriend? As much as he misses her, he's just not sure if he's able to trust her or himself around her, yet.

================== ======================= =========================6


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Own nothing except the characters that I created. hope everybody enjoys! heads up again another minor rewording nothing to worry about it doesn't overly affect the story

================== ======================= =========================6

Come morning JD woke-up feeling as if he had a ten-pound weight on his chest, last time he felt that way was when Kelly had dumped him two weeks before he was to leave for the Police Academy. Since that day, he has never felt anything like that, until now. Andy a times acts more like one of his little sisters then like his cousin, guess in a way she is and that's what hurts the most what she did is what they would have tried to do if they were in her place. As he was getting ready to head into the station, his phone started ringing.

'_Morning whoever this is' 'morning brother, how are you this fine morning?' 'Oliver? It's like something to seven, why the hell are you so cheerful?' 'It's another beautiful day to be a copper' 'sure, okay. What's the catch; you only call me if you need something' 'I'm hurt that you would think that. But since you brought it up, I need a ride into work this morning' 'what's wrong with your ride?' 'Went into the shop last night, it's going to be there for a few days' 'call Swarek' 'I would if he wasn't working the afternoon shift today, same with Noelle and Jerry should just be getting off soon from the night shift' 'fine I'll be there in ten but you owe me big time' 'you got lunch for the rest of the week on me' 'sounds good. See you soon brother' 'I'll be waiting brother_' somehow Oliver always seems to make JD feel a bit better no matter what played out the hours or days beforehand.

Sure enough once, he pulled up outside of Oliver's place the man was waiting with two mugs and two bagels. It's was like an unwritten rule with Oliver, if you were picking him up or he was picking you up he'd always visit the Timmy's on the corner and have breakfast, lunch or dinner waiting for you.

"Seriously man, I think I love you" came JD at the sight of the goodies in Oliver's hands

"And a very good morning to you too brother, now shut up and drive" replied Oliver

"Come on don't be like that Shaw, I drove a whole ten minutes out of my way for you and that's all your going to say to me?" asked JD acting hurt

"Yeah, now drive or we're going to be late," replied Oliver

"Got it, let's roll," stated JD as he pulled away, luckily for the two of them there was no cruisers along the route that they drove in on otherwise they would have been pulled over for sure. JD doesn't normally speed on main streets but somehow he had forgotten to fill up his tank last night and since he had to pick up Oliver they had to drive an extra five minutes out of their way to fill up and still get to work with enough time to change before roll call.

"Remind me never to get a morning car ride from you again your crazy, brother" stated Oliver jokingly

"Hey I wouldn't have been going so fast if it wasn't for the fact that I had to pick you up," stated JD

"Don't blame me for you not getting gas last night" responded Oliver

"I'm not and relax Ollie I got us here with enough time to spare," replied JD

"That is true, just let's hope that nobody heard or caught sight of you speeding," replied Oliver

"Whatever, let's just get in there before anyone decides to make us the butt of the morning jokes" stated JD already heading for the door

"Alright" replied Oliver close behind him. For most senior officers rookies are usually fair game to tease and torment but it seems that whenever JD and Oliver are working the same shift nobody teases them. It's not as if JD would do anything to them, it's just that in the four short months that they have been there JD has one of the highest arrest records going by any rookie since Elaine Peck was a rookie.

Morning parade seemed to drag on longer than normal; mind you, Oliver and JD didn't mind it just means more time out on the streets then. That was until the one person that JD was hoping not to see for quite some time walked in.

"Listen up coppers, everybody knows Detective Al Jones from Guns and Gangs he's here seeking some helpful volunteers from are fair division" stated the sergeant

"For what?" asked Constable Joe David

"I'm glad you asked it's for an undercover assignment..." started Jones

"What about your own guys, why not use them?" called out JD

"I can't use my guys because they can't blend in with the location of the assignment. Which is why I am here, talking to you lot" stated Jones

"Seriously if your guys can't blend in there what makes you think some of us could?" asked Boyko

"Actually it's not some of you more like just one of you," Jones stated staring exactly at his target

"Hell no, I'm not helping you lot out. Your people nearly got me killed last month on that joint takedown. So find somebody else" stated JD as he got up and headed out of the room

"Jones you're a piece of work, you come in here make a grand show just for one officer who you know will not work with you or for you no matter what. Boyko, go hit the street with your rook, it might calm him down" stated the serge trying to diffuse the situation before it goes any further

"You got it serge and detective this isn't over you and I have some business to discuss later," replied Boyko from the doorway

"You'll know where I'll be," stated Jones

"Boyko, go. Everybody else go serve, protect and watch your partner's asses out there" called out the serge ending the parade.

It seemed like everywhere that Boyko looked for Ryan he couldn't find him, until he took the off chance of checking one of the interrogation rooms for him.

"Hey Ryan, you good?" asked Boyko

"I don't know, why the hell does he keep trying to ruin me?" answered and asked JD

"Beats me, I know your good, okay not good but great. There's not that many rookies who can produce the arrests like you can, that's just my guess" replied Boyko

"Yeah and probably the right one. I love being in uniform, it's all I ever wanted to do was work a beat and hang with my friends. Yet...Jones doesn't get that" explained JD

"He does more than you think, I'm not backing the guy or anything, and I hate him as much as the next officer does. But what he really hates is that you're better than he's ever going to be" stated Boyko

"You're probably right, is parade over?" answered and asked JD

"Yeah ended shortly after you stormed out" replied Boyko smirking

"Oh...is the serge pissed at me?" asked JD also starting to smile himself

"No, maybe a little. He's more worried than anything else. You're a true rookie how old roughly is Williams, Swarek, Shaw and Barber. Then how old are you?" answered and asked Boyko

"Mid twenties-thirty tops. As for me I'm eighteen won't be nineteen for another ten months" replied JD

"So you see, to all of us your just a kid. To Jones you're just another rookie who he can use to make himself look good," replied Boyko

"You're telling me, so we rolling out or what?" replied and asked JD

"Let's go, we've got some speeders to stop by the way the speed limit out there is fifty you didn't need to do seventy" replied Boyko as he pushed JD towards the door

"What...you saw that? It wasn't me I swear, Shaw was driving," responded JD

"Sure he was the man never goes over fifty when he's driving, you on the other hand have the need for speed," replied Boyko

"So does that mean I get to drive today?" asked JD as he headed out the door laughing

"No way in hell, now move it," replied Boyko laughing as well

"Moving" replied JD. No matter what kind of pissed off mood he seems to be after talking to his TO everything seems to be a little bit easier to deal with.

======================== ======================= ===================7


	8. Chapter 8

thanks for all the great reviews, here's the next chapter enjoy. disclamers are stated at beginning and in last chapter own nothing but my own characters.

======================== ======================= ===================7

As the two were passing the serge's office they saw, him in there screaming his head off at Jones for what he had the nerve to do during his roll call. It was not like the two of them meant to look but when you have a group of officers all looking up at the source of all the yelling you just get pulled into it. And of course, JD being JD he was given permission from Boyko to get these coppers back to work.

"Alright, what's everybody standing around gawking at. Haven't you ever seen somebody get, reprimanded before? Get back to work, before the serge sees you all" called out JD while he passed by them to the gun lockers

"Whatever JD, don't you have some patrol to get to?" asked one of the constables

"Yeah don't you have somewhere else to be right now?" asked another constable

"Yeah was just thinking about heading there, later boys," replied JD as he entered the gun locker to meet up with Boyko

"Later" called out the group as they saw him and Boyko passing them. What the heck, was going on with everybody today, nobody ever lays into him like that when he tells them off. Him and Boyko got out of their before everything truly hit the fan.

"Hey Boyko, what do you think was up back there?" asked JD once they had been driving for a little while

"Don't know but something big. I'd keep my head down and stay off the radar if I was you," responded Boyko

"Agreed, I have a feeling my days in uniform are numbered" stated JD

"Ryan relax, you're just getting yourself worked up over nothing. So how'd that dinner turn out last night?" asked Boyko trying to change topics

"I guess, alright. My cousin had a surprise for me," stated JD easing into the change

"Surprise, what was it?" asked Boyko curiously

"My ex came up for a visit haven't seen her since she dumped me before I left for the academy," replied JD as if it was nothing

"Same girl you were talking about last night? How'd that turn out for you?" asked Boyko

"Yeah one in the same, not so good. I literally called her out on being a coward, running away from her feelings to listen to everybody else around her about us, actually about me," stated JD

"Harsh, but was it true, did she runaway or was it you who ran?" asked Boyko surprised by the kids remark

"It was her all her, I had asked her a thousand times to come with me. She kept turning me down, kept saying she needed to think about it. Then she told me her parents wouldn't be able to forgive her if she took off" explained JD

"She the only daughter, in the family?" asked Boyko

"No middle of five, second girl. They weren't going to really miss her; it was more the fact that she was going to be leaving with me" responded JD

"They didn't like you?" asked Boyko

"Not really they more like tolerated me like everybody else in town. I was never meant to spend my whole life there. It just wasn't me, my parent's brothers and sisters they were suited for the area me I needed something bigger" explained JD

"And here you are working the streets in one of the biggest cities around the province. Any regrets?" stated and asked Boyko

"If I was to truly look back on it...no not one bit, I was meant to be here. That hasn't changed," stated JD

"Just what you left behind, right?" asked Boyko

"Maybe, what is this therapy or something?" asked JD

"Hey you needed to talk and we have time, nothing's happening and there hasn't been a call in over three hours. I think were good," stated Boyko about the remark made

"Three hours seriously? I think lunch should be coming up soon. Maybe Shaw and McNally could be persuaded to meet up somewhere for lunch?" asked JD out of shock

"Sounds good, call up McNally and Shaw and see if there in," replied Boyko

"Alright" replied JD. That should not be a problem he'll just call up Shaw and take it from there, hopefully they haven't taken their food break yet. Sure enough, they haven't which made convincing Oliver that much easier, if food is involved the man is there in a heartbeat.

As if it was a competition Shaw and McNally always seemed to beat the two of them to the diner no matter how close they are to it.

"I swear Tommy, if I didn't know any better I'd say you used your lights to beat us here," stated Boyko

"What are you talking about Mike I would never do a thing like that, it's illegal and besides what kind of example would that be setting for my rookie?" answered and asked Tommy McNally

"Beats me, what'd you think Daniels? Lights or no lights?" Boyko replied and asked his rookie

"I think lights, sir. Because seriously they were, like twenty minutes out and we were five. There was no way they should have beaten us here," answered JD

"True and McNally, if this kid was driving we would have beaten you here for sure, trust me he has the need for speed, the kid can book it down a street and make it still look as if he's doing the limit" stated Boyko laughing

"That's a lie, I never speed I only slightly increase pressure on the gas but I never speed" JD pointed out

"No you just misinterpret the speed limits, how do you think you aced the speed traps at the academy?" asked Oliver getting in on the ribbing

"Luck just like you, I took every test at the same speed as everybody else and managed to still pass" replied JD

"Sure you did," remarked Oliver

"Okay enough you two let's eat. We only get twenty minutes for lunch," stated McNally

"Sorry, sir" replied Oliver

"Yeah sorry" responded JD. Even when the man wasn't being his uncle, he still controlled the power over him. Surprisingly enough when the meal was over four bills arrived at the table and before either of the rookies could get up.

"So which of you two is paying for the meals?" asked McNally

"Well I'm paying for mine and JD's, I owe him a few," replied Oliver

"What about you Daniels?" asked Boyko

"Are you serious I just put a down payment down on my truck? I can't afford to be buying lunch let alone feed myself until next pay day," responded JD trying to get sympathy points

"Why the hell did you buy the truck then?" asked McNally

"I didn't, my brother bought it and couldn't use it so he sold it to me" stated JD pointedly

"What year is it?" asked Boyko

"A ninety-nine. It's like new he bought it right off the lot back home and one look from his wife and she told him to get rid of it. He couldn't return it so he sold it to me at half the price, they needed a car that they could put two car seats in. Expecting twins and he was suppose to buy a jeep or van, instead he buys a truck," elaborated JD

"I see. Okay, so Tommy...you or me?" asked Boyko changing topics

"You this time, me next time" answered McNally

"Alright, I can live with that," replied Boyko. It's not as if it was going to be a regular thing, especially since payday was this week.

The rest of shift went by kind of slow they issued a few speeding tickets, caught a shoplifter and warned some jaywalkers. Just about the usual things before shift change.

It seemed that it never mattered how long JD hangs back in the locker room after shift he still ends up running into those few officers that always annoys him, yet not this time it seems they heard about earlier and weren't happy about it.

"Hey kid, wait up a second" called out constable Matthews

"What?" asked JD in response

"You alright we heard about earlier everything cool?" asked Constable Granger

"Yeah everything's cool, thanks for asking you two are only about the third and fourth person to ask me and I'm cool with that" answered JD relaxing slightly

"Okay, it's just that we may bug you at times but it's all in fun and you know that," stated Granger

"I know, thanks for letting our usual banter slide for today," replied JD

"No problem, but tomorrow everything goes back to normal" stated Matthews

"Yeah normal tomorrow you got it?" added and asked Granger

"I got it," replied JD as the two groups parted ways. You know it's a big deal when even the guys that usual bug you for being better than them change up their usual routine to take pity on you. Yet just as he was about to meet up with Oliver and head out he was stopped this time by two people he was hoping to see.

"Hey what happened this morning? Heard it was pretty crazy around here" asked Noelle

"Kind of...nothing we couldn't handle," replied JD

"Dude, did you really walk out on parade? I know you like being the rebel and all but seriously parade?" asked Swarek

"Yeah I did it was all Jones' doing, the guy showed up and made this whole speech than point blank answered Boyko's question while staring at me the whole time" answered JD

"Wow, but everything's cool right?" asked Swarek

"Yeah the serge isn't pissed is he?" asked Noelle

"No actually, he's the opposite. He's more pissed at Jones than me, besides I spent like half of the shift just venting to Boyko," replied JD

"He was cool with that?" asked Sam surprised

"Surprisingly enough yeah he was, he was actually the one who got the ball rolling. We spent quite some time just talking about this and that he just wanted to make sure that I was able to focus on my job" answered JD

"And were you?" asked Noelle

"Yeah I was, even got treated to lunch by Oliver" answered JD

"How you two don't even patrol the same area," asked Sam a little shocked

"No but we eat lunch at the same place" answered JD

"Seriously Sammy and I never get to see each other on lunch break," stated Noelle

"That's because you two hate each other" supplied JD

"No we don't hate each other. We more like tolerate one another, not hate. Noelle's a good person I like her as a friend," replied Sam

"Same goes for me I like Sam as a friend, just not enough to go out for lunch with him on a regular basis" supplied Noelle

"Okay, whatever. You two have a good shift, I'm off to do who knows what" stated JD

"Have fun" supplied Sam

"Don't get in any trouble" called out Noelle

"I'll try not to," responded JD, and then out the door he went to find Oliver waiting by his truck. Just as JD was going to tell him to piss-off, he remembered that he gave Oliver a ride in this morning.

"So where to brother?" asked Oliver as JD approached

"I don't know I was just thinking of driving around for a little while to clear my head or maybe walk around the mall or something," replied JD unlocking the truck

"Seriously? That's perfect I could use your help to find something for Zoe at the mall, anyways" replied Oliver getting a bit excited

"Like what? Doesn't the girl have just about everything you could possibly get her?" asked JD

"Not quite, there's just one thing that would make it complete" stated Oliver

"Which is?" asked JD

"A ring, I'm thinking about...," answered Oliver

"Proposing? That's awesome man; I will gladly be your wingman on this. I helped my older brother pick out his wife's engagement ring a few years back, it was pretty sweet" asked and added JD

"I bet, you have awesome taste brother I would be grateful for your help, just don't tell anybody it's going to be a surprise" replied Oliver

"Okay, so you figure out when you're asking her and all that other stuff?" asked JD

"Kind of, but everything has to work out first. I'll tell you this it's not going to be anything fancy," stated Oliver as calmly as he could

"Brother this is the love of your life; you need to make it good" reminded JD

"This coming from the guy who just ran away from his last night" replied Oliver

"How'd you..." started JD shocked

"Brother we bunked together for three months at the academy, it's not hard to tell when something's bugging you and the only reason one goes to a mall is usually because of women trouble to begin with," stated Oliver in response

"Stop watching Oprah on your days off, it's just...too weird" pleaded JD

"Not it isn't, it's not like you don't watch it on your days off" replied Oliver

"No actually I don't, I'm too busy doing other things to even think about watching TV" responded JD

"Whatever, just drive speedy" replied Oliver

"Call me that again and you're walking in the rain all the way home," stated JD before he even started driving

"You wouldn't dare," responded Oliver

"Just watch me," replied JD starting to breakout smiling

"Alright, alright sorry. I just figured you could do with a laugh," pleaded Oliver after noticing the smirk

"And I thank you for that brother just don't do it again" stated JD, before they drove off to the mall.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: own nothing but my character. It's been awhile but here's a new chapter! hope everybody enjoys it!

================== ================================= ==============8

They spent that next hour just walking around the mall looking through all the different jewellery stores at all the different types of engagement rings that there are. As well as making the usual copper observations about all the different types of people that were in the mall like them. Then it seemed to have struck them both, the ideal and yet slightly perfect engagement ring at this randomly little kiosk in the centre of the mall. After going over and looking at it several times and having the girl at the counter tell them everything she knew about the boys still weren't completely sold on it.

"Hey was Noelle riding with a TO today or Sammy?" asked JD

"I think she was working booking as payback for some snide remark made last week during parade," answered Oliver

"Well then call up the station and get a location update on her," stated JD

"Why am I going to do that?" asked Oliver

"Because you need her help on choosing the right ring, I think it would be perfect for Zoe and so will she and Sammy," replied JD

"Fine" stated Oliver, after calling in Oliver found out that Noelle was in fact riding with Sammy for this one patrol so he put in a request to have the two of them meet him at the mall on their first break. Sure enough, the two of them were there no more than fifteen minutes later, ready to help Oliver in whatever way he needed them.

"So what's up Shaw? Why are we here?" asked Sam

"Yeah why? I feel ridiculous standing here with all these teens staring at us," replied Noelle

"Alright I'll tell you two. I wasn't planning on telling you guys but...fine, JD wanted your guys opinion so here goes..." started Oliver

"Okay on what?" asked Noelle

"Oh a ring I saw" replied Oliver

"A ring?" asked Sam confused

"The only reason you'd be looking at a ring is if..." started in Noelle stopping when she figured it out

"No way Ollie you're going to propose?" asked Sam shocked and a little loud than he was planning

"Thinking about it, care to look at the possible ring?" responded and asked Oliver as if it was nothing

"Definitely" replied Noelle

"Yeah" replied Sam, after showing the two the ring they both agreed with Oliver and JD that he had definitely found the ring for Zoe, it wasn't anything outrageous it was subtle and simple but yet held just enough class to impress and please her parents. After the group parted-ways, all that was left was for JD and Oliver to leave the mall and crash for the rest of the day.

"What now brother?" asked Oliver as they headed for the exit

"What do you mean 'what now?' I'm dropping you off at home and then heading to my own place to crash for a couple hours. Didn't you see me and Boyko talking at the end of shift with serge?" asked and answered JD

"Yeah actually...no, why did I miss something?" answered and asked Oliver

"Kind of, like the fact that I'm working the night shift tonight because one of the other units has court first thing in the morning so Boyko and I get to work the double today," answered JD as if it was a normal thing

"Oh fun, fun. How about we get it switched. I'll work tonight with you so Boyko can have the night off," replied Oliver

"That would be great, but Boyko and I are kind of making up for a missed shift from a few weeks back that we had to switch out," stated JD towards Oliver's suggestion

"Alright, so no you, me, Noelle and Sam watching crappy movies and so on then?" asked Oliver slightly disappointed

"Pretty much" answered JD

"I envy you brother, take me with you seriously I could be your one arrest for the whole shift without the whole mess of paperwork" begged Oliver

"I would but...I can't, I will at least let you have my truck for the night. That is if you want it?" replied and asked JD

"Are you serious? You will let me borrow your prize possession without any hesitation?" asked Oliver shocked

"Yes seriously I trust you, don't make me regret it. You're going to need to be able to get to work in the morning anyways and I'm going to need a ride after morning shift. So do we have a deal?" stated JD hoping for the right response

"Deal brother, now let's get you home" replied Oliver. The drive was done in a relative silence for the two of them. When they reached Oliver's place, it was decided since JD already had everything he was going to need for work with him that he could just crash at Oliver's until he needed to head in.

Shortly after arriving at Oliver's they find a message on the machine, it turns out to be just the message that Oliver was sort of hoping for. The call to come in and work the night shift because one of the officers who was suppose to fill in hadn't realised they had something else planned for that night.

"Sweet brother, we're both working tonight" called Oliver from the living room

"Great, another twelve hours on the job awesome" replied JD lacking any kind of enthusiasm

"Hey come on, you love this as much as I do if not more" stated Oliver trying to pump JD up

"Sorry just had something else on my mind for a moment. Guess that's a definite no to movie night, tonight" replied JD

"Guess so I'll call both Noelle and Sammy and let them know, you get some sleep JD" answered Oliver as he reached for the phone but then stopped himself realizing the two are both at work still

"You sure Ollie, I could always call one of them for you" asked JD

"Nah, I got it, besides there both at work. You need the sleep more. After tonight and tomorrow's shift I'm off for the next two days, while you aren't" replied Oliver

"Lucky you I'm not off until I think the weekend" called out JD as he started to get comfortable on the couch

"What'd you do to get on the serge's bad side again?" asked Oliver

"Nothing that I can remember at least I don't think I have, I just volunteered to work a lot of overtime to get this first year over with sooner. Plus if I want to take a week's leave to go home to visit the family need the overtime pay," stated JD before he started to nod off

"Agreed," answered Oliver before he himself went to lie down. For two rookies being offered the chance to work overtime was like asking a kid in a candy store if he wants a free piece of candy they are going to say yes. The idea of working overtime never sounded better to JD especially since Andy surprised him with the one person that he wasn't planning to see anytime soon. Now the idea of working overtime wasn't such a bad idea to him.

"Hey Ollie before we head in let's swing by my place and see if they left me a message about working tonight" asked JD as the two headed out the door

"You got it," replied Oliver. It wasn't really a surprise for JD that Oliver was going to get a call to come in and work because he somewhat already knew that Boyko wasn't going to be able to work it. He had something going on with the family that he couldn't miss, which meant JD was getting a different partner for the night.

As they were arriving at the station both Noelle and Sam were heading out, so the two groups stopped and talked for a few moment before heading off to enjoy their evening and to start their shift. Before their shift even got started, JD's night was already starting-off badly for him.

"Hey Daniels, there's some people at the front desk here to see you" called out one of the desk constables upon seeing JD come out of the locker room entrance

"Alright did they give you a name Karen?" asked JD heading over towards her

"Nope just said you'd know them," replied Karen

"Okay, how long to parade anyways?" asked JD hoping to not be late for once

"Probably fifteen minutes" answered Karen

"Okay thanks," replied JD

"No problem" stated Karen as she headed off to get a coffee, just as JD was about to head towards the front desk Oliver popped out of the locker rooms.

"Hey brother, parade's the other way," stated Oliver signaling with his hands for extra emphasis

"Yeah I know, I got to take care of something first," replied JD

"Like what?" asked Oliver curiously

"Just something some people are here to see me. Is that cool with you?" asked JD trying to brush the matter off like its nothing

"Yeah no problem, who is it? Your parents please say it's your parents," asked Oliver pleadingly

"I doubt it's my parents, they wouldn't just come out to visit me without giving me some notice" stated JD

"Well maybe it's somebody else from your family come to visit" stated Oliver still curious

"Probably not, how about you head on to parade and I tend to the matter before me," stated JD pointing out that Oliver is not needed

"Alright but be careful, word is the serge is looking for blood. Somebody from one of the earlier shifts did something crazy and it's a warzone for anybody who gets in his way" called out Oliver as he started walking again

"Brother, we worked one of the earlier shifts just remember that now, get on in before he notices" responded JD

"Alright, I'll save you your usual seat" called out Oliver as he headed off for the parade room

"Okay thanks," responded JD

"No problem brother" replied Oliver before he disappeared, at times Oliver can be a little slow on the ball but when it counts, he is the best.

As JD approached, the front desk he took one look and saw who was waiting for him and instead of approaching them, head-on he went over to the desk instead.

"Hey Fen, I was told that there are some people here to see me?" asked JD approaching the only constable sitting at the desk at the moment

"Yeah the two over there in the corner, you know them or something?" asked constable Kyle Fen, which made the people in question turn around

"Sort of, it's a long story. Do me a favour call me just before you head off to parade so that I can try and be there on time, okay?" asked JD as he pushed off the desk and fixed his uniform before approaching the couple in question

"You got it" replied Kyle, now came the moment that JD was dreading seeing the two people that he thought he wouldn't have to see anymore since their daughter dumped him.

"Hello, I take it you two are here to see me?" asked JD trying to act relaxed

"Yes, you better believe we are Ry..." started and stopped Mr. Gordon

"You look so different, as if older or something," stated Mrs. Gordon

"Thanks, I think? What can I do for you Mariel, Dave?" asked JD

"You can start by showing us some respect young man, I don't care if you're a cop I'll still pull you over my leg and..." started Dave Gordon getting too frustrated to finish speaking

"Don't even think about it Dave, you've never once laid a hand on me and you never will. Now do you mind telling me what the heck it is that you're doing here?" asked JD calmly

"Like you don't know, Kelly applied to some universities out here so we're here checking them out," replied Mariel Gordon keeping her emotions in check

"And what does that have to do with me? Hold on a second. Officer Barber you're late, parade is in like five minutes, you'll never make it" asked and pointed out JD changing conversational targets

"Shut up, what are you doing here anyways didn't you work this morning, JD?" asked Jerry annoyed by the disruption

"Yeah, Oliver and I are working a double. Fun times" replied JD

"Naturally and how do you know I'm late?" asked Jerry

"Say's so right here on the call sheet you've been late three times now, you make it to five you owe front desk coffee for a week" stated JD holding up the sign in log

"Like you haven't paid up before," stated Jerry taking the log out of JD's hands

"I've only ever made it to three but they all had good reasoning's behind them. Hey, we'll talk later, I'm kind of in the middle of something here" stated JD

"You got it," replied Jerry speeding off to the locker rooms to get changed

"Sorry about that, just some business I had to get squared away for the desk officers here. So you are all here looking at the universities and think I somehow convinced your daughter to apply in the city without even seeing her or talking to her since she dumped me last year?" explained and asked JD

"Exactly" replied Dave

"What do you mean she dumped you Ryan? She told her father and me that you dumped her" replied and asked Mariel

"Are you serious? Did you not talk to my mom after I left she would have told you that it was Kelly who ended things, not me I loved you daughter. But she ended things not me" stated JD starting to get a little worked up

"Hey Daniels, parade in two minutes move it or else you're a dead man walking" replied Kyle from the side of the desk

"Alright, I'll be there probably a little late but whatever Oliver and I are just covering for some other officers, so it shouldn't matter if I'm on time or not it's not like I'll actually be patrolling tonight or anything," replied JD

"Alright, it's your head," responded Kyle as he started to head to parade

"Yeah, yeah. Just tell him if he asks I'm...think of something good okay?" called JD to the back of Kyle

"You got it" came Kyle's response, it wasn't JD's best on the job excuse tactic but then again not many guys are put into his current situation, with one's ex-girlfriend's parents.

"Alright as you two can see I have somewhere else to be if you want to for some unknown reason want to continue this chat you can wait here and I'll be right back to see you or you can leave a contact number with Ben here. And I'll get back to you as soon as I can" stated JD and with that JD was off to the other side of the building to try and make it to parade before the serge notices he's kind of late.


	10. Chapter 10

disclaimer: own nothing but original characters. Two chapters in one day hope everyone enjoys!

=================== ================================ =============9

By some miracle, JD managed to slide right into his seat between Oliver and Jerry before the serge even looked up. It wasn't until closing that everybody present found out the reason behind Oliver and JD being present for the shift.

"Alright, you all might be wondering why exactly Shaw and Daniels are joining us this evening. It's simple, as we all know the Mitchell's case is starting proceedings tomorrow and that Boyko, Jamieson and Gamble were the officers who made the arrest. Since both Jamieson and Gamble were scheduled for night shift this rotation they needed to be up rooted which is why Shaw and Daniels were called in," stated the serge

"Seriously serge? The kid and hunger are who we get saddled with for this shift, why couldn't we get the other two?" asked a random constable

"Because the other two...Swarek and Williams, just finished working before this shift and these two had time off between there last shift and there next one" replied the serge slightly annoyed with the officer

"Yeah but we also have to work the morning shift as well" added JD as an after thought

"So what, you two probably have the next couple days off?" replied one of the many constables in the room

"Shaw does, I don't. I'm working until at least the weekend maybe longer before I even get one day off," replied JD

"Ah poor baby" replied another constable

"Enough, on a side note I'll like all of you to keep an eye out for Detective Jones from Guns and Gangs he came in here earlier and tried to run game on us. As you all have probably heard, Jones made one of our own storm out of parade earlier today, so be careful he'll try and use anyone of you to get what he wants. So with that go serve, protect and look out for one another," stated the sergeant as he left, with that, everybody headed out of parade but not before giving a backwards glance at the three rookies still inside the room.

"So who was it guys?" asked Jerry

"Who was what?" asked Oliver in turn

"Yeah, what you talking about?" added JD asking Jerry

"Come on what the serge said who was the officer?" asked Jerry getting annoyed by their little game

"Don't have a clue it didn't happen on our shift" replied JD

"Maybe it happened on Sammy and Noelle's ever think about that brother?" asked Oliver

"No but come on, you two know everything" replied Jerry looking between his two fellow rookies

"Not this time. Hey look Oliver the board say's you and me our partnered together, tonight" stated JD changing topics

"Well you two are Jamieson and Gamble tonight and they usually patrol together," stated Jerry accepting the topic change for now

"Alright, meet you at the car in five? I need to check-up on something first alright?" asked JD towards Oliver

"You got it brother," responded Oliver before JD disappeared around the corner. The two of them knew it wasn't cool to lie to their fellow rookie but if he had arrived earlier, they would have looped him in on everything that had happened today or yesterday but he wasn't.

JD kept his word and headed towards the main desk to see if the dreaded twosome was still around or if they had taken off for the night and left him with contact information. Sure enough, the two were still waiting for him and this time they seemed to have mellowed just slightly.

"I see you two choose to stay around," stated JD

"It wasn't by choice," replied Dave slightly annoyed

"I told David that if he wanted to get this over with we get it over with now and not prolong it," stated Mariel proving she had the cool head of the two

"Agreed, so what exactly is it that you want from me? As you can see I'm just about to begin my patrol," asked JD upon stating the obvious

"Yes we can see that. All we would like to know is if you had any part to play in Kelly wanting to come all the way to Toronto to go to school?" asked Mariel

"I had absolutely no part whatsoever in your daughters choice's of universities. Last time I had any real contact with her was when she dumped me. But I had a brief run in with her last night at my uncle's place for dinner, my cousin had invited her" answered and stated JD calmly

"What?" asked Dave raising his voice ever so slightly

"It was nothing I said a few things to her nothing that would warrant her wanting to stick around then I took off. Pulled the early rotation this week" stated JD still remaining ever so calm

"If that's so then why are you working now?" asked Dave

"I was called in to cover for one of two officers. It's what we do, we watch out for one another like family does," replied JD

"I see something you never were much good at growing up," stated Dave

"Enough, if that's all I'm going. I have to get my patrol started," stated JD turning and heading towards the barn

"Oh were done for now" replied Dave getting angry, again

"Can we meet up and talk just the three of us. That is Dave, myself and you, Kelly won't even know about it I promise," asked Mariel on the verge of pleading with JD

"Fine, I guess we can meet," respond JD kindly towards Mariel

"How about we meet you here after you finish your shift?" asked Mariel

"Sorry no can do" replied JD

"What do you mean no can do?" asked Dave

"I mean I can't, this is only a filler shift. I still have my actual rotation shift to work in the morning" stated JD, it wasn't as if he was trying to avoid them it was just that at the moment work was way more important than talking to his ex-girlfriend's parents over breakfast.

Before they could go any further in walked the one person who has the tendency as of late to send a cold shiver down JD's spine, otherwise referred to as the bane of his policing existence.

"Just my luck, that your working tonight" stated detective Al Jones

"Like hell it's your luck, you knew from the beginning that I was pulling a double and that Boyko wasn't going to be here to kick your ass," stated JD, getting defensive

"My, my is that anyway to talk in front of these lovely people?" asked Jones

"No what I don't care at the moment, because all I really want is for you Jones to leave me the hell alone!" responded JD

"Daniels...Jones of course it has to be you two, my office now, Jones. Daniels finish up whatever your doing and get out on the streets your already ten minutes late for patrol" called out the sergeant as Jones headed towards the office

"Yes sir, on my way" replied JD, as soon as Jones and the sergeant were busy JD turned back towards the two he had been talking too.

"Just do me a favour and leave a contact number with Ben. I'll pick it up on my first break okay. Good with you Ben?" asked JD looking between the Gordon's and Ben who was working to desk this shift

"Sure thing" replied both parties. Then JD was off to the barn to meet up with Oliver who by now has probably already started playing coin-toss on the dashboard.

"Sorry man, let's roll" apologized JD as he approached Oliver

"What took you so long? I've been waiting here for the past ten minutes, already had to turn down three calls because we're not on call yet," stated Oliver frustratingly

"Hey relax I'm here now, let's just go" replied JD trying to keep Oliver relaxed

"No what for holding us up, you get to drive," said Oliver throwing the keys at JD

"Fine," responded JD catching the incoming keys. JD has no problem with driving it's just that he knows for a fact that McNally never lets Oliver drive so whenever he gets the chance he takes it, then again Boyko is the same with JD.

So with that JD got behind the wheel and started their patrol '_This is 15-03, mark us on call' 'copy that 15-03, on call_' after that there wasn't a sound in the car not even the usual banter that the two of them shared about this and that. It wasn't until about an hour into their shift that the first major radio call came in. '_15-17, requesting back-up at Hyde Park there's a fight at some concert' 'understood. 15-03, are you available to assist 15-17?' 'Mark 15-03, on route' 'copy that 15-03 on route_'; just what they needed a bunch of teenagers messing around in the park.

"Are you kidding me? It's what a Tuesday night JD why would somebody put a concert on during the week?" asked Oliver after responding to the request for assistance

"Beats me brother, I just go where I'm told and do whatever they tell me to do and right now arresting some rowdy teenage punks sound pretty good to me," replied JD

"Agreed" added Oliver. We were back it might have been a small start but it was all the two of us needed to get refocused on our partnership.


	11. Chapter 11

Been awhile. But I"m back for the moment. Disclaimer: own nothing but the characters that I created. hope you all enjoy!

======================== ======================== ================10

Upon arriving at the scene Oliver and JD met up with Jerry and his TO and a couple other units. Instead of sticking in their partnership's they divided into groups of three and as much as the senior officers did not think it was a wise idea the three rookies were kept together.

"Alright, everybody knows the teams and the plan move out and let's see what we can do, got it?" stated and asked Jerry's TO

"Got it," replied every officer present. The biggest concern that the officers had in breaking up the fight was the level of intoxication from the crowd and the projectiles that they would be encountering. For the rookies keeping the crowd in check with nothing more than there nightsticks was going to be a challenge but a challenge they welcomed. Sure enough, the first group to make it to the centre where the fight was was the rookies and without a moment's hesitation JD had gotten himself right in the middle of the two guys and with two swift hits he had both guys down. And just as his two partners were bending down to cuff, the guy's the crowd started to converge on them. Luckily, for them it was at that moment that the rest of the officers managed to get in and contain the scene while Jerry and Oliver made the arrest.

"Good work you two. As for you why were you just standing there?" asked Jerry's TO

"I wasn't I'm the one who got both guys down" stated JD looking between his fellow rookies and the two guys in there grips

"Oh really?" asked one of the other constables

"Yes sir he was, two well placed hits to the back of there knees and down they both went" replied Jerry trying to gain some points with his TO

"Lucky shot I bet" remarked one of the constables

"Sure if that's what you think. Hey kid get back, when's the truck showing up?" asked JD, lightly blocking some onlookers from getting too close

"I'll call it in and find out," responded Oliver pulling at his radio. '_15-03, to dispatch need an eta on transport pick-up?' 'This is dispatch, eta places the truck two minutes out from Hyde Park, 15-03 do you copy' 'understood 15-03, out_' not exactly what JD and the rest of them were hoping for but it was the outcome they got stuck with.

"So who packed the pepper spray?" asked one of the constables

"Daniels, did," replied Oliver looking over at his partner

"Really now?" asked Jerry

"Yeah but would you believe it if I told you I left it back in the cruiser?" asked JD

"No" replied the TO

"Okay, Shaw's left jacket pocket," replied JD

"What? Why'd you put it on me?" asked Oliver getting slightly unnerved by the looks from his fellow officers

"You were the only one of us wearing their jacket," replied JD as if that was the simplest answer

"Alright enough, Shaw left pocket now" ordered one of the constables standing around the group keeping onlookers back. Just as Oliver was to reach into his pocket, he got sent backwards by the guy he had in his custody. On instinct JD grabbed the kid before he could get into the crowd and slammed him into the ground, not hard enough to injury him just enough to show he means business.

"ALRIGHT BREAK IT UP, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SPEND A NIGHT IN LOCK-UP BEAT IT" shouted some random constable

"Great, loud mouth Thompson. He just had to be working tonight," remarked Jerry

"No please say it isn't. This guy taught us at the academy and hated me," asked JD hoping that they were mistaken

"What you do to him?" asked the TO

"Nothing, seriously I didn't do a thing to him or anybody else for that matter" replied JD getting nervous

"Barber, Shaw is that true?" asked Jerry's TO

"Yeah, he was an angel," replied Jerry

"Angel's putting it nicely Jerry he was the usual but less carefree than he is now. He didn't do anything bad too him just kind of showed him up that was when he wasn't showing up late for class," pointed out Oliver as if it was as simple as that

"I see well give Oliver back the guy and help Michaels push the crowd back," replied jerry's TO

"You got it," replied JD handing back the kid. They did just that and luckily, for them Thompson never saw JD, but somebody else in the crowd did someone that JD hadn't seen since leaving St. Thomas.

Once they managed to hand those guys and a few others from the crowd off to be taken back to fifteen, the real fun begins of trying to find out from those not involved what had happened. Which normally shouldn't be a problem but for JD it was just slightly.

"Hey man, how's it going?" asked some guy who was standing in front of JD

"Fine...Marty, Tim. You two see what happened here?" asked JD keeping his composure after the surprise of seeing them

"Yeah man it was crazy," replied Tim

"What are you doing...damn, you actually did it" asked Marty stunned by his buddy's appearance

"Did what?" asked JD puzzled by the question

"JD, we got to roll. Boss wants you and me back at the station" interrupted Oliver

"Give me a sec, Shaw just about to get a statement from these guys here," answered JD

"Pass it off to Barber, we have to go. He says it's not a request it's an order," stated Oliver

"Fine, Oliver. Jerry actually no Dave take these guys statements and get their contact information there not from around here" replied and asked JD

"You got it, rook. Now go" replied Dave

"Going, Shaw you drive" called out JD as he approached Oliver and the cruiser

"Fine with me" replied Oliver waiting for the keys. Could this week get anymore out there for him on the scale of terrible? Everything seemed to have started with the appearance of his ex, then Jones, followed by her parent, then Jones again, now his former boys from St. Thomas and now this meeting with the Sergeant. This just made JD realize that he should have just join the Canadian forces as he was originally planning to do. The two spent the drive back in relative silence it wasn't until they pulled in that either of them noticed the object sticking out of JD's side.

"Brother, where's that from?" asked Oliver noticing something on JD

"Where's what from?" asked JD slightly worried and feeling a little light headed

"The knife is it...sticking out of your side?" replied Oliver pointing at the knife handle sticking out of the side of his partner

"Huh?" before they could go any further another officer approached them mentioning something about a knife when he noticed like Oliver did, JD stumble and almost fall face first to the pavement. When JD finally came to, he was in the hospital with Oliver, Sam and Noelle standing off to the side of his bed.

"What's going on here, a party and nobody invited me?" asked JD upon opening his eyes

"Funny brother" replied Oliver

"Your awake don't do that again, you had me worried," stated Noelle

"Not cool man. Jerry said to let you know that you got lucky," pointed out Sam

"You're telling me, I didn't know the guy had a knife until Oliver and I arrived back at the station," replied a somewhat groggy JD

"Hello handsome. It's nice to see you awake, I'm Shirley your nurse for this evening" supplied nurse Shirley calmly

"Hi Shirley, I'm JD in case you didn't know" replied JD trying to sound cheerful

"JD? It says here your names Ryan?" asked Shirley stunned about having a patients name recorded wrong

"It is but only my mother and a few other people call me that, everybody else more or less calls me JD," responded JD trying to appease her slightly

"Alright, JD it is then. You got lucky; the knife didn't penetrate anything major. Doctor Kendall will be in shortly to fill you in on what exactly happened," answered Shirley

"Okay thanks," replied JD

"No problem and by the way you have some pretty good friends here. That boy over there has only left your side long enough to call these two and for you to go into surgery" added Shirley looking over at the small group in the corner

"I bet. Oliver's a good guy, he's one of my best friends, plus we were partnered together tonight and we always have each other's backs no matter what," stated JD

"I can tell," replied Shirley

"Yep. So they cool to stay?" asked JD

"Until the doctor kicks them out, do you all work together?" asked Shirley

"Yeah were all rookies there's five in total for fifteen division, those two had worked the shift before us. We have another friend but he's working right now, which Oliver should probably get back to doing himself," replied JD pleased with himself and his friends

"Not until I know the verdict. Sergeant's orders" replied Oliver

"Fine whatever" replied JD. The nurse Shirley could tell by the way that those two interacted compared to the other two that these two had a friendship built truly on trust and the outmost respect.

Heads-up bonus two chapter, return!


	12. Chapter 12

As stated at bottom of last chapter, double feature. last chapter has disclaimer. hope you all enjoy!

====================== ==================== =======================11

The waiting game is something that JD isn't very good at and if it wasn't for the fact that Noelle and even Zoe showed up, he would have gone crazy.

"Sorry about that Constable Daniels, we had a car accident victim rushed into the O.R. just as I finished up with you. I'm doctor John Kendall," replied doctor Kendall as he approached the bed

"Okay, no problem doctor Kendall. So what's the word?" asked JD

"I'd rather talk to you alone, so unless some of these people are your family, they are going to have to leave" answered doctor Kendall before he would continue

"For the most part doc, these folks are the only family that I want here at the moment. I'd rather not call my uncle until we know more," stated JD

"Fair enough. You must be one lucky guy, the knife went clean in right between the third and fourth rib just slightly nicking the diaphragm" explained doctor Kendall

"I'd say he got lucky," replied Zoe

"Second that" responded Sam and Noelle

"Wow brother, it should be me lying here and not you. It was my guy," stated Oliver shocked by what he heard

"Yeah but it isn't so don't sweat it Oliver anybody would have missed it. I'm the one who first knocked him down and I didn't know he had a knife," stated JD

"Let me guess, you two made the arrest" asked doctor Kendall

"Yeah, something like that," replied Oliver

"Well Constable..." started doctor Kendall

"Shaw" supplied Oliver

"Shaw, you can report back to your CO that Constable Daniels is going to be fine and that he'll be spending a couple days here with us. To make sure nothing presents itself," stated doctor Kendall hoping to put the constable at ease

"Alright, well then I guess I should be getting back," responded Oliver taking his leave of the group

"Yeah you should and Shaw keys are in the top of my locker. Take care of it for me" called out JD before Oliver had even reached the doorway

"You got it, and again thanks brother," responded Oliver

"No problem" replied JD

"Hold on are you two related?" asked doctor Kendall

"No, doc. Oliver just refers to some of us as brother, it's kind of like his thing. It's his way of saying your his friend, do you understand?" asked JD upon explaining

"Yeah I do, it's pretty admirable" replied doctor Kendall

"That it is" replied JD before dozing off on the group. Shortly after the group started to head out, Oliver back to the barn, Sam to his house, Zoe to her parent's place and that just left Noelle. Who personally wasn't going anywhere until she had a little talk with her friend about his recent predicament.

"You know what you're a pain in my side kid. Were you just asking for trouble or does it just naturally finds you when you're not looking?" asked Noelle annoyed at JD

"Thanks kick a guy when he's already down. Nobody knew that guy had a knife until Oliver and I pulled into the barn and found it sticking out of my side," stated JD trying to keep his anger in check

"Lame there is no way that the knife should have penetrated your vest, unless of course you weren't wearing your vest?" replied and asked Noelle

"Of course I was wearing my vest they don't let you leave the station without it on...Let's say that maybe I wasn't wearing it, it's not the end of the world" replied JD hoping to get Noelle to relax a little

"No but it would be the end of your career" replied Noelle as she softened her tone knowing JD's game now

"Come on I was wearing the vest, you know these vests we wear have huge gaps at the side. Anything can get by it," stated JD

"Seriously we haven't even been on the job five months and you've already been hospitalized twice and on modified assignments three times," stated Noelle as the frustration in her voice left her

"Wow, I didn't know you cared," replied JD

"I don't it's just that you have potential. Not many officers get hounded like you do by guns and gangs, this early on in their career I personally think you need to stop running and take the assignment," stated Noelle getting frustrated again with JD's arrogance

"Noelle, come on you know my story better than anybody else does. I can't see myself being anything other than a beat cop," replied JD hoping once again to get his message across to her

"I know but again not many cops can do whatever it is that they are looking for. You don't even really look the part or seem old enough to be one of us. Why not just hear them out and then make your decision" explained and asked Noelle

"No way, Boyko is against them as much as I am he'd kill me" spat JD

"How's he going to know? Boyko's in court for the rest of this week and in to the following week" stated Noelle

"Don't remind me. Besides I'm stuck here for the next couple of days anyways, which means the first chance Boyko gets he's going to be here ripping me a new one," replied JD

"Yeah and Jones would probably show up as well figuring there's nobody around to stop him from tormenting you" stated Noelle

"Thanks for that once I see Shirley, I'll get him put on my do not disturb list" stated JD

"Just admit it, the only reason you don't want to talk to him is because he landed you in here the first time" added Noelle smugly

"That's right he did, thanks for that reminder. As you said, two times hospitalized and three modified. First time was modified assignments for taking down the drug guy who landed Boyko in here, second was that woman in the car accident who jammed my hand into her car door trying to close it to get home before her husband. Next came because of that bust gone bad which landed me in hospital with a sprained ankle and a couple cracked ribs, which also resulted in modified duties. Now this is the second hospital stint and will be the fourth modified assignment, in as you put it less than five months on the job. I think I'm doing a pretty good job at trying to end my career on my own, thank you very much," explained JD

"JD...no Ryan, I'm not saying that and you know it. All I want you to do is hear him out who knows you might be interested in helping him out," corrected Noelle

"Not going to happen why don't you head home? Bet Benny is wondering where you are" asked and stated JD

"It's Brian and you know that and he probably isn't. He's working right now, can't seem to find our groove at the moment" replied Noelle

"Hey sorry for that remark, if I had known..." started JD

"Forget about it. I should probably get out of here anyways, way past visiting hours and you need your sleep. I'll stop in before shift tomorrow," replied Noelle before heading out

"Okay" responded JD, and with that the last of JD's visitors were gone for the night.

The injury may not be overly serious but it was in a sense bad enough to keep him awake most of the night. Which is something that both him and the hospital staff was not comfortable with.

"Hey handsome what's seems to be the problem?" asked Shirley as she entered into the room

"I don't know Shirley, I just hurt real bad. It's almost like I can't breathe, there's like a fire burning inside my chest and I kind of sort of feel like I need to cough but I can't. Truth be total I'm scared right now" stated JD admitting for the first time in a long time his fears

"It's alright Ryan everything's going to be just fine you try and relax and I'll get a doctor to come and check you over and see if maybe he can give you something to help you sleep" replied Shirley as calmly as she could

"Thank you Shirley" replied JD relaxing slightly at her soothing words

"No problem handsome anything for you" ended Shirley, as much as it scared JD, it was never going to scare him so much that he's going to have to call somebody. The second he made the decision to call somebody would be the second everything would come crashing down on him. after the doctor came in and saw him, he recommended a mild sedative nothing evasive just something that would let him get some sleep.

Of course, as he had predicted the first visitor upon him waking up was none other than Boyko.

"What the hell kid, I leave you alone for one patrol and you end up in hospital?" asked Boyko concernedly

"Sorry sir" replied JD

"Don't apologize, you going to be okay?" replied and asked Boyko

"Yeah I think so, at least that was before last night" answered JD

"What happened last night?" asked Boyko getting a little worried

"I'm not too sure but it was bad, they had to sedate me just so I could sleep. Thought you were in court starting today?" answered and asked JD trying to change topics

"I am I don't take the stand until tomorrow. So since I was given the day-off thought I'd come in and bother my favourite rookie," replied Boyko

"Oh thank the stars for that, I have someone to talk to" replied JD sarcastically

"Watch it, rook," replied Boyko glad that JD had his wits about him still

"I'm shaking...no really I'm shaking Boyko. Something's wrong" replied JD, before everything seemed to start moving in slow motion from that point on the last thing JD remembered was talking with Boyko before convulsing rapidly on the bed.

By the time he woke up again, his mouth was dry and there was pain running up most of his body. But the sight he saw upon opening his eyes relaxed him slightly.

"Hey" replied JD drowsily

"Hey you had me worried rook. Don't do that again" replied a very relived Boyko

"I'll try can't promise anything, what the docs say?" replied and asked JD

"Something about the knife having traces of rust and lead on it. Supposedly they just got back your blood work and it appeared that the knife you got stabbed with was rusty and had some lead shavings on it," answered Boyko hoping that he doesn't worry the kid too much

"Hope the guy who was carrying it is getting charged with attempted murder on top of assaulting a police officer and carrying a concealed weapon" stated JD

"Bravo, I didn't think you knew all that," replied Boyko a little shocked by the response

"Seriously, I was after all the platoon leader at graduation and I have a pretty smart TO. Who would have been disappointed in me if I forget the criminal code?" stated JD

"Just pretty smart? I'm hurt as well as impressed with your criminal code knowledge," replied Boyko showing his mock hurt

"Yeah yeah, your close to awesome stasis just don't let it go to your head. I hear the current rumour has it that by weeks end Tommy might be promoted to detective and Jones is yet again knocking on my door," replied JD smoothly transitioning into a different subject matter

"I've heard all that myself and as you know I'm not a fan of Jones' but I've heard from the nurses that a friend of yours is trying to convince you to just hear the guy out" Stated Boyko calmly hoping to keep JD in check

"Seriously? Not you too Noelle tried all last night before she left to try and convince me to just listen to what Jones has to say, if he stops by. I'll tell you this I don't trust the guy. Anybody who has the nerve to come up to me and yell at me for screwing up a bust that he screwed up from the get go which resulted in me ending up in hospital warrants him no second chances, in my book" replied JD as relaxed as he could be

"I know, I was there but I think you might do better helping him right now in your current state, then you would do us at the station" responded Boyko

"How about I just think about it, in the meantime what you bring me?" answered and asked JD

"Nothing, just my nice and tiresome company" remarked Boyko smirking

"Are you serious? When I visited you I came with a shopping bag full of stuff and you brought nothing for me, except for yourself?" replied JD slightly hurt by the gesture

"Nurses told me you aren't allowed any food but I did bring you a book to read, instead" answered Boyko trying to hide his smirk

"Great a book? I'm not really interested in reading a book right now," answered JD disappointedly

"Just look at the book, you'll be mighty surprised by it" stated Boyko

"What...are you serious?" asked JD shocked by the book he was given

"Yeah I thought you could do with a treat just don't tell anybody about it" replied Boyko relieved that JD liked it

"You got it, but why?" asked JD after agreeing to keep it quiet

"Let's just say I'm returning a favour and leave it at that," stated Boyko hopefully ending that stream of conversation

"Okay if you want" answered JD and the two of them went on for a little while longer talking about this and that until JD started to doze off again that's when Boyko took his cue to leave.

================ ======================= =========================12


End file.
